Happy Endings
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: He traced her lips with his thumb, and she slowly brushed a strand of his hair away form his face with her own bandaged hand. She bent forward to kiss his forehead, and then brushed her lips against his faintly.


**Author's Note:** Inspired. Will write. Just read a couple of lines from Hearts Delight again, and I highly recommend the book. I'm terribly sorry for the very long…uhm… "vacation" form I haven't been in writing mode in quite a while. So…hope this fic doesn't turn out badly, and I really hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

000

The window was open, and the morning sunshine lit up the room. The curtains swayed along with the daybreak breeze. Aoshi tucked himself under the soft cotton blanket she had generously offered him. There were black rims under his eyes due to the lack of sleep, and his hair reached the tip of his nose, if it weren't for the gauze that covered his right eye.

Kaoru Kamiya knocked softly on the wooden door of the room, and entered with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Aoshi-san, I've brought you some snacks," she said delightfully, and though she would not admit it, there was a hint of worry in her face.

Aoshi, with a bandage around his chest and his head, and a couple of bruises and wounds around his body, lay on the bed. "Thank you."

She took one look at Aoshi and doubtfully walked toward him, setting her tray beside the bed. She refused to meet his eyes, refused to see him as he was now. Why did the world have to be so cruel to the ones who did good? Why did the fates pick on the people who have someone to love, who had a life to live? Why do war and evil have to exist in the world? Why Aoshi? He had a life, with his teammates, with Misao, with his friends, with her.

She bit her lip as she felt her heart beating faster. Her mouth was dry and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her hands shook slightly as she lifted the teapot to pour in the tea, and it was as though her hands were going to give in. The hot steam rose to her face, drying her teary eyes.

She stopped abruptly when his hand rested on hers, the bandages around his was rough against her skin.

She turned to face him, but her eyes refused to meet his. He gazed at her, and his eyes softened, his hand grazed her skin as he pulled his hand away.

She felt the cold sting of tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. She wiped them away with both hands. "S-sorry… I d-don't know why I'm—"

"You look beautiful." His voice was gentle, and his face softened. He held he chin up and caressed her cheek with his thumb, where the tears had been. She squeezed his hand, and held it in both her hands.

"I couldn't say the same for you..." She said pitifully.

They smiled at each other tenderly.

He traced her lips with his thumb, and she slowly brushed a strand of his hair away form his face with her own bandaged hand. She bent forward to kiss his forehead, and then brushed her lips against his faintly.

With a gentle smile, he pulled her closer, and cuddled her small frame in his arms. She buried her head on his shoulder and carefully moved closer until her lips almost touched his neck. For a second, as her legs and arms were entwined in his, she felt a hint of lust, desire and longing which was immediately replaced by a feeling of comfort and security. Suddenly, the world didn't seem so cruel anymore. She lifted her hand to his chest and felt its gradual movement. He whispered to her ear. He held her closer, and he felt the steady motion of her chest against his arm as she slowly drifted into dreamland. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

-

000

-

"Aoshi-san! Aoshi-san!" Misao ran hurriedly to the room, her face was beaming with excitement. She was finally going to see HIM, the love of her life, again, after a such a long time. How many months has it been? Or Maybe it's been years? She couldn't really tell anymore.

With the thump of her feet against the wooden floor, she caught almost everyone's attention. Megumi quickly followed after the energized teenager, and caught her by the arm, just as she reached the room.

"Misao, I…uh…I don't think Aoshi is well yet. He needs his sleep." She gripped both her arms tightly, holding her away from the door.

"He is still ill???!!! Then I really must see him! I have to cheer him up! I have to be there!" She insisted.

"You might…um… worsen his…situation!"

"Aoshi is in a bad situation??? I MUST see him!" she tried to wiggle herself out as she insisted on seeing Aoshi. She finally freed herself from Megumi's grasp, and slid open the wooden door. "Aoshi-san!"

Misao stepped forward, but stopped instantly. Her legs suddenly weakened and she fell on her knees. She felt like she was stabbed three times on the chest, one when he saw Aoshi, second when she saw Kaoru, and thrice when she saw them together. She couldn't believe it.

She remembered all those times when Aoshi played with her, and the times he trained her, the times she snuck into his room in the middle of the night to sleep beside him. She remembered all the gifts he had given her, and how he made her feel— so safe, so heartening.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Misao…I am so sorry…" Megumi did not know what to do either. She stepped forward.

"Please…" she asked pleadingly, her voice was hoarse. "Not now…" tears fell from her eyes, dripping to the floor.

She bowed he head and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Her nails scratched the wooden floor. As she tried to regain composure, she broke down into tears again. She sobbed quietly, and the tears never ceased. Everything she lived for was gone. No more Aoshi. Not for Misao. No more Aoshi.

-

A happy ending isn't a happy ending for everyone.

000

**Author's Note:** I didn't think about writing that last part until I finished the first part…hehee…I hope you guys liked it. Although it's not the pairing I usually write about…I hope you still like it.

REVIEW PLEASE:D

THAnK YOU!


End file.
